


Don't Mess With A Princess

by Maliciouspixie5



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Aunt-Niece Relationship, Fairy Tale Retellings, Other, Self-Defense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 21:06:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2040177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maliciouspixie5/pseuds/Maliciouspixie5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose makes a perfect baby sitter for her nieces. Every little princess should know how to defend herself</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Mess With A Princess

Don't Mess With A Princess

 

The three twelve year olds gathered around the beautiful blond woman all had equal expressions of awe on their faces. Two were twins with black hair, china blue eyes and pixyish features the other was a stunning brunette with large emerald eyes. All three were dressed in princess dresses and clutched fairy wands tight in their little hands. They stared captivated by the story the older woman told.

"The princess led her pursuer into the garage and when she was out of view from him she hid behind the water heater. When he passed her she jumped out and hit him in the back of the head with the shovel. And this, my dears is where the other normal little princess all goes wrong, however our princess is a smart young lady. When our evil mean bad guys in on the floor instead of running away our princess continues to hit him with the shovel and kick him in the nuts till his head and nuts is mush.

"Aunt Rose you said nuts, mommy said we aren't supposed to say that. We are supposed to use the real words." The little brunette in the Belle Princess Dress said.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Ok she kicked him in the groin area till he squealed like and pig and his penis was mush. See sweet hearts if you just hit them once they always get back up and can hurt you. It's best that we make sure they are going to stay down."

The twins giggled, "Yes! A smart princess always takes his head off with the shovel" The one on the right said.

"Can I have a spade for my birthday Aunt Rose" the other twin asked.

"Excuse me Rose what are you teaching our girls?" Asked the frowning mother of the twins.

"Alice, Bella, I didn't see you standing there. I'm just teaching them how to stop a bad guy." Rose grinned cheekily up at Alice and Bella. "Well, that and how to avoid testifying at a messy trial and providing room and board for nit whit's in jail."

"You're the District Attorney Rose, you should know better than that."

"I do, and I'm teaching them to handle the situation. Hey, you wouldn't let me give them karate class."

"On second thought, if you stop the Mike Meyers fairy tales I will agree to letting the girls take self-defense classes."

"Me too," Bella said.

 

/\\\\\/\\\

 

"Ok, girls hug Aunt Rose bye and let's get home." Alice said as she helped gather up the last of the toys littered in the spacious den.

Bella called from the kitchen, "Bree, don't leave your teddy this time! Your dad says it stays if you do."

In the living room away from their moms the girls gathered again in a cluster to say their good byes to their Aunt. They gathered in for a group hug.

"I told you girls I could get you in to karate class. Now remember all I taught you." Rose smile proudly at each of her nieces.

"Yes, Aunt Rose. Make it seem like it is their idea." Twin one said.

"Make it seem like a better idea." Twin two said.

"And never let them know they have been had." Said the brunette in a whisper.

"Can I still have a spade for my birthday?" Twin one asked her Aunt.

"Don't try to play me little lady." Was her answer.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my little one and my kick ass nieces. My oldest one is in nursing school now with a 4.0. I'm so proud. BTW, the one who asked for a spade belongs to me, go figure.


End file.
